Kingdom
by mT Shadow
Summary: Life as a royal, is not the life for Amy Rose. A life of adventure is all she seeks. Yet due to her royalty, she is condemned to a life she doesn't wish to have. She cares for all her people and in reality wishes to be one of them. Along the way she will come across more then she bargins for. And the problems to come will not only affect her, but affect the ones she loves. ShadAmy.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom**

**Chapter 1 – A Run In.**

**Amy's POV, The Royal Castle.**

"Miss Rose?"

The dark had brought me another sleepless night.

"Time to get up my lady. You have to get to class."

Opening my eyes to find myself laying in my bed. I glanced through my blurry vision to find Gavin standing tall over my bed.

"I don't wana go to school today." I stated as he smiled and pulled off my covers with ease.

"And I never wanted to wear this high collar suit but I have too."

"Ughhhh." I groaned as he slowly offered his hand.

In life my lady, you will see that there are many things you will not want to do. But even as this may be you will soon find out that these things are necessary for daily life if one is to thrive in society."

Gavin was a fox. A very old, yet noble fox. He was well in his fifties and very well kept. He wore a drenched black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. His worn brown fur blended in well as his old bagged eyes stared at me with a wrinkled smile. Gently taking his hand, he helped me up onto my feet.

"My have you grown miss Rose. It seems like only yesterday I was teaching you how to use the potty."

A small smile came to me as I rubbed my face in lack of better words. Every night for the past year had been a troubled one. I can't even remember when I was last able to sleep. Even with the best care in the kingdom, I found myself lost in agony.

"You have maybe thirty minutes till class begins miss Rose. I suggest we get you dressed. Your father would be awfully thrown for a loop if he saw you hadn't at least got on some pants."

Looking down to my legs, I remembered I liked to sleep in only my underwear and a thin, white laced blouse.

Slowly raising my gaze back up to the old fox, I replied.

"Father can relax. He has nothing to worry about when it comes to me Gavin."

Nodding Gavin questioned.

"What about the time when you went out after dark to go pursue that strange man with the wagon?"

"He was an adventurer Gavin. He promised to tell me some of his tales of outside the walls if I came with him on his errands."

"Is that what he said miss? Cause I believe according to your father, he was later found stealing noble wares from the venders. The guards said he had hidden it all in the back of his wagon."

Looking into Gavin's dark brown eyes, I replied in confidence.

"It was food he needed for his family back west in Evergreen. Ever since father disbanded the guards from that poor village the local thieves and gangs have been ransacking the fields. Barely anyone can provide a full meal, more or less breakfast for their kids now."

"Your father my lady had good reasons I'm sure for doing that."

"Sure he did Gavin. Kind of like why he never lets you have a day off after working for thirty straight years for the kingdom."

"I'm still in his debt miss Rose. And I couldn't be luckier to be where I am today if it wasn't for your father's great leadership."

During this conversation I was having, I had made my way over to my closet to try and pick out an outfit for the day. And once I had found the perfect attire, I began to get dressed.

"You can't honestly tell me Gavin that every choice my father has made you have been behind in full?"

Watching as I pulled up my gown, Gavin soon replied.

"Well of course not my lady. The king has made his fair share of mistakes. But so has everyone. Just because his are reflected towards the people does not make him a monster. He is doing what he can and I'm sure inside it is all meant for you."

Having trouble with the back zipper to my dress, Gavin came to my aid as I stated back into his wrinkled eyes.

"My father just needs to think about how his actions will affect the people more then how they will affect me. As far as I am concerned Gavin, the kingdom is more important. I never asked to be a princess."

"And I never asked to be a butler, but here I am Miss Rose. Now shall we get you to class?" Wondered Gavin as he ran his hands through my long pink hair.

Checking the length of my dress to make sure it was as far down as it could go I replied.

"Yes Gavin. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Parting my bangs to the left, I picked up my dress and proceeded towards the door with Gavin coming to open it for me.

"After you my lady."

Nodding as he let me out into the hall, I laid my eyes upon the royal guards who waited outside my door as usual. Standing tall in full chain mail, with a long steel blade at their hips, I gave them a smile as they greeted me.

"Good morning your Majesty."

"Good morning." I replied as I followed Gavin down the long hall towards the classroom which waited beyond.

I lived in a castle. A royal castle for only the most wealthy and the most powerful families of Europe. Currently my father held the throne. He was a king. A very...well a very controversial king. Lately he has been making choices that have not been the best for our kingdom. The people down there need help and my father doesn't seem to really care. Ether way I have no power over his rules. In fact I am a rule more or less these days. He's been all over my case ever since I got caught with that so called "thief" he executed a few months back. Now its like I'm stuck here. Being a princess is not what I asked for in life. I just want to go out and have some fun. Sometimes I sit in my room and watch out the window at the people below. Even if their lives are down they always manage to have fun and enjoy what they have, which isn't much. The common family can barely support a child these days. And again it's because of my father. I love him to death, but I just wish he would do whats right for the people. He could do it to, but he hasn't yet.

As Gavin continued to lead me through the kingdom, I walked right into the one an only. My father. He came from his throne room with his royal centurions at his side. He was tall, dark, and very intimidating white hedgehog with green eyes. He wore his royal armor and his royal wares. A thick red and white silk shirt with a long black pair of dress pants. His hair was creased back and his personal ex-caliber rested on his side. That sword had killed many guilty men. Ether truly or falsely accused.

"There's my girl. How did you sleep?" His voice was as cold as his sword as him and his guards had stopped next to me and Gavin.

"I slept fine father. How are you?"

Approaching me, my father replied.

"I'm doing well. I was actually just on my way down to the courthouse."

"For what reason?" I asked in confusion as he placed his hands around the edges of my dress to try and set it straight.

"The peasants down there are demanding a hearing. They want change. I am going down there simply to say it can not be. I will not change what has been working for over thirty years now."

"But father, don't you believe we could at least do something about the crime going on in the region? Or maybe just try and provide them with some extra food?"

Looking into my eyes as he let go of my dress, my father carefully explained his response.

"Amy. As your father I will put it this way. We as a royal family must be above the common. The people down there need us. If we take away the crime, we are no longer needed. As for the food I'm understanding that much. I have the men preparing a shipment to be delivered in about an hour. It will be given to them I promise you."

"But you can't even bother to place some guards around the area?"

Nodding my father replied.

"It's all about the power tilting my girl. The criminals need the people, we need the criminals. No criminals, no royal family. Just rebellion. I will not stand for it. For your sake."

Looking deeply into my eyes, I replied.

"Yes father. I understand."

"Good." Looking over to Gavin who held strong, my father ordered.

"Escort my daughter down to the courtyard will you Gavin?"

"But what about school your highness?"

Shaking his head my father replied.

"I had it canceled, so that she may be able to go with you to find proper attire for the upcoming party we are having for our neighbors to the east in Overdrum and to the west in Evergreen. Their leaders will be coming here to discuss some issues the kingdom faces. I want my beautiful daughter to be addressable for the occasion."

Gavin quickly agreed with a nod as my father looked back to me to suggest.

"Try and find something a bit more princess like will you Amy?"

"Yes father." I replied as he smiled and looked back to Gavin.

"Take care of her Gavin. I'll be back in time for supper."

"Yes sire." Replied Gavin as my father then proceeded on his way with his guards. This was the one of the few times I've ever seen my dad getting ready to leave the castle. So many people want him dead. I'm afraid he could get hurt if he's out there too long.

Watching as my father left my sight with his men, Gavin came into my view to ask.

"Shall we miss Rose?"

Nodding with a smile, I replied.

"Yes. Let's go get this over with. Maybe we can even take a little detour Gavin?"

Gavin quickly chuckled to my request.

"We both know your father is against that miss. We shall proceed to Selena's bouquet. Get your perfect look down. Then come back home."

"Please Gavin." I begged as he looked into my eyes still smiling.

"Pleasssssse."

Letting out a sigh, Gavin replied.

"We'll see miss."

Giving him a smile back, I began to head towards the royal courtyard. Outside was the main bulk of the kingdom guards who were all preparing to escort my father into the village below. Gavin took his time to find us a wagon, but as soon as we had one ready; I got in to find my father proceeding out the gate with his convoy of troops. They protected him like a god. No one has ever been able to touch him. Yet I still worry.

"Are you ready Miss Rose?" Asked the wagon driver as Gavin got in next to me to reply to the man.

"We are. Take us into town to Selena's bouquet."

"Yes sir." Replied the driver as I fixed my dress inside the coach.

Soon following behind my father's convoy, we came to our different paths and I was lead away towards the west side of town.

Leaving the kingdom was like entering a different world. From my pampered life, to the struggles of the outside. It was two different things completely as we were watched by many. Anyone who saw this wagon knew it was royalty, or in my mind a target. Who knows how desperate the people are these days.

Nearing the bouquet, Gavin shouted to the driver above.

"When we get there you can feel free to go back to the castle for a bit. We may be a while knowing the princess here."

Rolling my eyes as Gavin smiled towards me, the driver replied.

"Yes sir. I'll be back within an hour. That should be ample time."

Keeping my eyes outside the wagon, I soon noticed the bouquet coming up along the street. The driver gently stopped the horses outside the building and Gavin calmly got out to get my door.

"After you my lady." He urged as I nodded and stepped out onto the street to see the crowds of people staring at me.

As soon as we were set, the driver made his way back to the castle and Gavin lead me into the bouquet. Selena was waiting inside of course. My father must have called ahead because she was already set to go. A gentle red echidna with a long past of family appearance. She was by far the best dress maker in the kingdom. And one of the only people my father communicated with outside of royalty.

"Ready to start my lady?" She wondered with a wide smile as Gavin answered for me.

"Yes she is Selena. Give us all you got this time. She needs to look fabulous."

Nodding her head, Selena replied.

"Then let's get started. My lady? Please step over here."

Following her commands, I obeyed and proceeded to the back where we began to locate the dress of my dreams. Or at least the dreams of my father.

**Shadow's POV, ****The Commonwealth.**

Sweeping the money into my waist bag, I look over my shoulder to find the store owner down on his back with a bloody nose and a pair of broken glasses. Along with a royal guard stumbling to get on his feet after being hit in the eye.

Zipping up my bag, I ran as fast as I could for the exit with him hot on my tail shouting.

"Stop that thief!"

With his sword drawn and anger at it's boiling point, he chased right behind me as I pushed through the crowds of scared people who made a path for the armed guard.

"Someone stop him!" He ordered as I turned the corner to run right into Silver who was waiting for the hand off.

Swiping the money into his hands, Silver walked with the crowd as the guard still held his focus on me. Unaware of the trick he just fell for.

Now all that was left was to ditch this guy and I would be home free.

Keeping to the streets, I kept looking back to see if I was gaining any distance, but this guy was fast. A built wolf in full guard gear shouldn't be able to keep up, but this guy just kept going. I needed to do something.

Approaching a vender, I tossed over his stand in the middle of our running path and continued my escape. Little known to me this guard was ready and hopped the stand and bolted straight for me.

"Shit!" I shouted as I made a left through a group of beggers.

Nearly tripping over a curb, I ran right for a set of stairs and up to find a nearby shack just high enough for me to run on. But as I went to look back, I found the royal guard charging shoulder first into my gut and onto the roof.

The second we hit the guard shouted.

"You're under arrest you thief!"

Bringing my shoulder up, I hit the wolf once again right in the eye and got back to my feet as he fell back on his ass.

Quickly kicking me in the ankle as I went to run, I knelt down in pain to watch as he went for his sword which had landed between us on the fall.

Immediately bringing my other leg forward, I kicked him in the side of the head and went for the blade as he fell to his side in pain.

Quickly pointing it at him, I let out a deep breath and stated.

"That money is going to a better cause then your broken king! One day you will understand that!"

Every instinct told me to kill him, but I knew I wasn't the type to do such an act. Dropping the sword, I leap off the roof and ran back onto the main road to run head first into a royal carriage. Luckily for me there were no guards and I decided to keep my pace and course and continued to straight towards it's path.

Unknown however, I was caught off guard as I collided right into someone coming out of the bouquet.

Stumbling to the ground due to the clash. I looked back to see I ran right into a young and most stunning pink hedgehog. Her eyes locked to mine as a man came out behind her to shout.

"My lady! Are you okay!?"

Panicking as he looked to me, I got back on my feet.

"Who are you!? Why did you...?! Not giving him the chance, I ran away as fast as I could not letting the image of her leave my mind.

**Amy's POV.**

He was black and red. A black and red hedgehog who looked no more then eighteen years of age and no further in life then the commonwealth around us. He looked to be beaten down and dirty, and I was going to address him before Gavin came out to shout.

"My Lady! Are you okay!?"

Ignoring his question, I looked right back at my encounter to watch as he got back on his feet.

"Who are you!? Why did you...?!"

He took off faster then anyone I've ever seen. Gavin couldn't even finish his sentence he was gone so quick.

I watch from the ground as he soon vanished into the streets.

"Miss Rose? Are you okay? Dear god are you hurt?" Asked Gavin in such concern as I nodded and replied calmly.

"Yes I'm fine Gavin. Who was that man?"

"Looked to be no more then the common criminal my lady. It's best we get back to the castle before anything else happens."

Helping me onto my feet, I got back into the royal wagon to watch as the driver began our ride home. With each gallop that came, I couldn't help but picture his face. Who was that hedgehog?

**Let me know what you think. And no I will not be canceling King of Hearts or Zone 10. I'm just expanding my horizon with a different take of romance then I normally push for compared to Love Struck and Ace of Spades.**

**mT Shadow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom**

**Chapter 2 – Life of the Lesser.**

**Shadow's POV, The Commonwealth.**

Laying against one of the four thin metal walls I called a home. I could only think about that girl. Who was she? Her grace was only matched by her beauty. She must be a royal, nothing more. A woman beyond my stature. Someone I'm never meant to even see in my pathetic life as a bum. A criminal. And if it's true, a rat such as myself will never be able to even approach her. It's not meant to be.

With a small serving of bread and musky water between my worn legs, I did my best to eat. Us lesser don't deserve to eat the finer things according to King Rose. That man is a monster. He dictates our lives according to how we are as people. He sees us as nothing more then the common trash of the commonwealth. He doesn't give us food. He doesn't protect us from the real criminals. Hell he doesn't even bother to come out of his mighty castle above our land. He's a self proclaimed god, and the betters follow him for it.

Finishing the small cup of brown water I owned, I rubbed behind my ears to hear someone enter my container.

"Hey Shadow? You have to come with me brother."

Raising my head, I rested my weary eyes on my best friend and only other believer that things should be different in the world, Silver. He was a hedgehog such as myself. Tall and very smart. Or at least we believe we are considering the king hasn't caught us yet for our crimes against his kingdom.

"What's going on?" I wondered to him as he urged me to get up with a movement of his hand.

"King Rose is at the courthouse. He addressing the concerns of the people."

"No way." I stated as he smiled and nodded.

"He's there right now with his centurions."

"Well let's go." I urged him as he nodded and let me run by him and out of my home.

With Silver right behind me in full, we soon approached the courthouse where many had crowded around to hear the mighty king himself.

King Rose stood tall on the stand. His guards at every corner, watching every move that was made.

"To address the food concerns my dear followers. With the recent lack of rain the land has become too dry for farming. You are not the only area to be affected by this. Even myself. Food is becoming scare. Or at least until the gods bless us with their tears.

Shaking my head, I said to Silver who stood next to me.

"That's a lie. The other day I saw tons of food crates being prepared for movement from within the royal farms."

"Then we have too find them Shadow." Stated Silver as I nodded and looked back to the king to hear his next statement.

"As for the crime going on around the commonwealth, I am simply unable to shift my attention. I have much greater things to focus on then a few thieves and assaulters. That is simply the life you all face together down here. Or at least until we have a standing with the other villages to the west and the east. The leaders of Overdrum and Evergreen have already promised our kingdom more support if we are to come together as a nation. That is why this weekend I'm hosting a royal party. Where all lands alike will come together to discuss merging. And if this is to happen I need not only from the royals, but yourselves, the commonwealth. To abide by my laws and stick to what has always worked. Work hard, and you will be noticed. Work less, and you will be weeded."

Silver and myself growled as the king looked our way. I swear his eyes glanced to me as I gave him a glare he would never forget.

Gently pulling his eyes away, the king then said.

"The food will be coming as soon as the rain does my good people. Do what you do best and survive this travesty. And remember it's not just you who are affected by it. We need to work together in order to provide a better future for the kingdom alike.

Pulling away from his stand without a further word said, King Rose ordered his men to move out.

Silver quickly bumped my elbow to state.

"King Rose is heading for the judge's quarters. Let's follow him and find out what he's up to."

Nodding my head, Silver lead the way through the crowd and towards the backdoor of the courthouse. Once outside, we found ourselves next to a pile of wooden crates.

"Let's go Shadow." He urged as he began to climb up to the roof.

Following behind him, I soon found myself above the judge's quarters. Silver always had a plan. It was why he was the brains and I was the muscle to our little gang. We could hear voices below us through the thin concrete ceiling, and in reaction Silver pulled out a small knife his father gave him to try and make a small hole for our ears to listen.

Poking out a small dent, Silver put away his blade and pinned his head against the roof.

"I can hear him. Listen. Tell me what you hear."

Nodding and moving my ear towards the hole, I listened closely as King Rose came through in clarity.

"Those dirty peasants are nothing more then gullible. They will believe anything. Now, where is my shipment?"

Shutting my eyes tight in focus, I overheard.

"It's on it's way to the gates now sir. Overdrum and Evergreen will have their food within a few hours."

"Good. Send a patrol with them to be sure it gets there safely. And I want the party to be perfect. No one is allowed in unless they have the proper attire and the proper entrance fee. You be sure to set up security. I don't want any trouble from anyone. Understand?"

"Yes lord."

"Be sure of it. Now come on. We have to get back. I can't stand the waste down here."

Growling as his voice went cold. I looked back to Silver who waited in anticipation.

"So? What did you hear?"

"I knew he was lying. He has a food shipment heading for the gates now. They will have a patrol escorting it."

Standing up, Silver then replied.

"This is our chance! We can steal that shipment and distribute it to the people! King Rose won't even know what hit him!"

Nodding, I then questioned.

"But how do we get it?"

Looking me in the eyes, Silver replied.

"We find that patrol, we steal their uniforms, then we escort the shipment out of town and jack it!"

"Then what?" I asked as Silver made his way to the edge of the roof to reply.

"One step at a time Shadow. Now come on. We need to find that patrol before it's too late."

Keeping up behind my friend, I followed him off the roof and back down to the street where King Rose was preparing to leave with his men.

"Look out for men who leave the convoy. The group that breaks off is our patrol."

Nodding once, I pushed Silver to the left and kept right as King Rose went to get in his wagon. I was no more then ten feet away as he got in to shut the door.

Silver was now on the other end of the street and we slowly began to follow as the convoy moved back out towards the castle.

For a time we followed closely, blending in with the crowd of onlookers as many of the guards seemed to stay in. But as we approached the crosswords leading off towards the main gate, I took notice to two men breaking off. Silver saw them as well and we knew this was our target.

Crossing the street to get behind the two guards, Silver watched from the other end as I made a move and ran right between them to steal both of their coin bags from off their waist belts.

"Hey!" One shouted as I made a run down the road with their cash.

As planned the guards came after me in haste and I knew just what to do to get them out of public eye.

Turning into a dead alley, I pinned my back to the wall and turned just in time to see them both enter in with drawn swords shouting.

"You have no where to go now you thief! Give us back our money and maybe we'll just kill you here to avoid a public execution for your crime!"

With a smile on my face, I looked behind them to see Silver coming from behind.

Nether of the guards noticed his footsteps until it was too late and he was close enough to attack.

Hitting one of the guards in the back of the head. Silver focused his attention to the other, and in speed he took him from under the waist and drove him into the nearby wall.

"Get him Shadow!" He ordered as I moved in to bring my fist across the top of his temple.

The guard soon found out he was screwed, and as my knuckles connected to his skull; he quickly fell over next to his friend who was out cold.

Taking a breath, Silver and I smiled and bumped hands.

"Nice job."

"You too." I replied as we both looked to the sleeping guards below our feet.

"Let's get their uniforms off and head for the gates."

Nodding, I followed my friend's lead and got dressed.

Truth be told, the uniforms were a little baggy, but no one would question us. And as soon as we were ready Silver urged.

"Alright let's go Shadow. We can't be late."

Making sure the sword I now carried was sheath, I looked back to Silver who was slowly making his way back out onto the street. Keeping up of course, I stayed in line as we headed for the gate to find a wagon being loaded up with unmarked crates. A man in a royal uniform monitored the loading and took notice to us as we approached.

"Are you my guards? This shipment needs to get to Overdrum."

Taking the lead, Silver replied.

"It's King Rose's command it shall be done. Where do you want us?"

Looking to me the man replied.

"One in the front and one in the rear. Make sure we get there safely."

"Not a problem." I replied as he slowly nodded and refocused on the men loading the crates.

"Let's go! We needed to be gone five minutes ago!"

Silver and I both continued to watch as the final crates were being finished.

Coming to my ear, Silver whispered.

"Wait till we're out of town, then follow my lead. We want them all alive."

"Got it." I whispered back as Silver gave me a nod to head for my post.

Getting behind the wagon, I waited for about another minute. As soon as it was passed the men to be coming along for the trip seemed to be a driver, a man in the back looking after the crates in case of faults, and the man in charge who decided to tag along with the driver on top of the wagon. As soon as he was seated he ordered.

"Open the gates!"

Silver calmly pushed them open just enough for the wagon to get by, then got back in his position in front of the wagon. I stayed in back as we slowly began to head out of the kingdom.

The heat was cooking. This armor just seemed to be a curse. And for the time it took for us to get out of town, I began to sweat and wonder when Silver was going to make his move. The man in charge kept looking back at me as I wiped my forehead off.

"What's your name soldier?" He asked me as I looked towards him in confusion to reply.

"Welcroft. Why you ask?"

Giving me a smile, he stated back.

"You seem a bit young for the royal guard is all."

"My age isn't a concern to you in all due respect sir. I'm just here to escort you to Overdrum. If you have a problem I suggest you leave it be till at the least the job is complete."

Giving me another wicked smirk, the man then stated.

"You have quite some attitude on you for a royal, you know that?" He asked as I quickly replied.

"I know that very well sir."

"And now that I look at you closer you seem a bit dirty. And your uniform is a bit choppy. You know what I think? I think your not really a royal guard. How does that sound to you kid?"

Looking him in the eyes, I immediately drew my sword as I saw Silver take his to the lead horses of the wagon.

Slicing both horses front legs, the wagon came to a halt and in reaction the leader of the convoy panicked and shouted.

"Rebels!"

"Get off the wagon you whelps!" Ordered Silver as I made haste for the man in the back who was now scared for his life.

Drawing a knife on me, I quickly grabbed his scared body by the arm and yanked him out of the back and onto the ground; forcing the blade to scamper off into the nearby grassy fields that held to the sides of the roads.

Caught in the middle of it, the driver obeyed and got down, leaving the man who called me out on top by himself.

"Only warning you're going to get!" Stated Silver towards him as I watched the hostages.

Throwing down his clipboard, the man stated.

"I knew you weren't guards. Your nothing more then commonwealth trash trying to go against King Rose. Well I won't stand for it."

Heading for him, Silver took the man by his neck and tossed him down on the dirt road below the horses.

Landing on his back the man shouted.

"By the gods! You'll hang for this!"

Stepping on his neck, Silver replied.

"Not today we won't. This food is going to the people."

"You won't get away with this!" Stated the leader as Silver brought down his blade.

"Oh we will. You want to know why? Because we will set the example with you. Bring them over here!" Ordered Silver as I brought both the driver and the crate watcher forward.

Setting them down in front of Silver, I watched as he looked to me to ask.

"Are you with me?"

Nodding I replied.

"Of course."

Looking deeply into my eyes, Silver then said.

"Good, because we need to do something and I need you to understand why."

"What?" I wondered as he put his blade on the man's throat to reply.

"He's a royal. We let him leave he'll turn us in. We need to cover our tracks."

"But what about them?" I asked as I referred to the two civilians in front of me in fear.

"They're just workers. They have families and they will thank us for stealing this food. This man on the other hand can't be trusted. We need to silence him."

"But Silver?" I said in confusion as he shouted.

"But nothing Shadow! He lives, we die. That is how this goes. And if you trust me you'll do this."

"I understand the reason, but I'm not a killer Silver."

"Nether am I, but we must do what we have too in order to survive and make this a better kingdom. Not everything can be done through peace brother. He must die."

Nodding I replied.

"Okay."

"You can't be serious! What will killing me do!? You two will die ether way! You and all your loved ones!" Stated the man as Silver looked to him to reply.

"Your wrong. Killing you will start something better. This food is the start to a new kingdom. Something you won't be around to see." Watching as Silver raised the sword, I widened my eyes as the blade came down.

**Amy's POV, The Royal Castle.**

I sat at my window in awe at the people below. The night had came and everyone down there was out in the streets. My father had to dispatch guards to send them all home for whatever the reason. Something must have happened to get the people this excited. Everyone knows the curfew rules. Why go against them now? I wondered as Gavin came walking into my room to state.

"It's time for bed miss. Father's orders."

Ignoring the statement, I asked.

"What's going on down there Gavin? What happened?"

Approaching my side, Gavin replied.

"I do not know my lady. Something got the people all out there. I believe your father is investigating the cause as we speak. Ether way it won't affect us. I'm sure the people are just happy due to his clear care for coming to their requested court appearance. Seeing the king sure gets me going."

Looking back at Gavin in confusion, I stated.

"I don't believe that Gavin. Something sure happened today down there. And I want to know what."

Nodding to me, Gavin then replied.

"Well you can find out in the morning I'm sure my lady. Until then I think you should get to bed. You can't live off pure energy alone. No matter how much you think you have."

Ignoring Gavin, I continued to stare out into the slums below. Cheers could be heard from all over the kingdom tonight, and even if I could sleep I'm sure they would keep me up one way or another.

**Shadow's POV, The Commonwealth.**

Looking up at the castle above, I ignored Silver who was going through a crate of food we took for ourselves.

"You okay Shadow?" He wondered as I calmly replied.

"I'm just dreaming Silver. Just dreaming."

"Of what?" He asked in curiosity as I gently stated.

"Someone special."

**Seems like things are going well so far. Let me know what you think and I'll have another chapter up soon.**

**mT Shadow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom**

**Chapter 3 – The Truth of our Reality.**

**Shadow's POV, The Commonwealth.**

There was a new feeling in the rotten air surrounding the slums. People were happy. Probably because for the first time they had food to eat. What Silver and myself had done proved two things that needed to be proved. The first is that the king is a lair. Word around the kingdom is that many are questioning his answers towards are most important questions. Some still believe he had his reasons for not giving us the food but clearly most are coming around.

Silver came walking into my container as I still looked up at the castle through the rising sun. He stopped to wonder what I was looking at, as I remained silent and continued to think to my own enticement.

The second thing that came to view to the people other then me and Silver, was hope. With the food given to the people it was spreading around the kingdom that change could become real. Good things could happen. We just have to fight for it.

As silence separated Silver from me, he came to my side to take a seat down next to me in interest.

"What are you looking at? It must be something good if it's had your attention all night."

Keeping my eyes on the castle I replied slowly.

"The castle."

Getting lined up to see for himself he asked.

"What about it? Admiring it's majesty my good friend?"

Giving him a single shake of my head in disapproval I asked

"Do you remember that lick we pulled on the tax collector yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well after the hand-off I ran into this girl. I've never seen her before in my life, but she was a thing that only dreams could make real. It was like running head first into an angel and for lack of time can't get to know at least her name. Do you know what I mean?" I wondered in concern for my explanation as Silver smiled and ran his hand around my back to reply.

"I think you've been struck by the love bug my dear friend. But I know what your talking about. Now go on, tell me, what did she look like?"

Thinking back to my mental image, I replied.

"A pink hedgehog. Maybe an inch off my height and she had her hair parted to the left of her face. It ran down to about her chin, and she had green eyes. Not light green but emerald of sorts."

Silver looked to be thinking, when out of nowhere he asked.

"What was she wearing?"

In concern I replied slowly.

"Ahhhh...a really nice gown of sorts. I believe it was white and red. Not too much red, but just a splash. Like the ones the royals wear." I stated as Silver looked deeply into my eyes to reply in a serious tone.

"That's because my brother you were face to face with Amy Rose. Daughter of King Rose. She's rarely seen outside the castle. I wonder what she was doing outside the walls."

She was at Selena's bouquet.

Nodding Silver went on to suggest.

"She must have been shopping for that party King Rose was saying he was throwing for the neighboring villages this weekend. Must have been there for a dress or something."

Nodding I stated.

"I must see her again."

Shaking his head near immediately Silver replied.

"You mean you must never see her again. She's royal and worse yet, daughter to the King. She's a princess Shadow. Her even being seen with a commonwealth is never heard of and even more impossible to acquire. She also can't be trusted."

"How can you suggest that? You don't even know her."

"And nether do you Shadow. And that is how it is meant to stay if you wish to stay alive. You must forget about even the thought of her."

Going silent, Silver stood up to add.

"It's for the best. A commonwealth is not meant for royalty. Trying to deny that will only lead to trouble brother. Trust me."

Every fiber of my being wanted to believe that, but being told that because of my social standing I'm incapable of being with a royal is far worse then the treat of death. But keeping my opinion to myself, I looked back to my best friend to reply.

"Okay."

Offering me his hand he replied.

"You'll thank me some day Shadow. Now come on. We have things to do today. Important things for the people."

Taking his hand, Silver pulled me back on my feet to smile.

Smiling back, I followed him out of my home, still keeping an eye on the castle as we walked.

**Amy's POV, The Royal Castle.**

My father was locked in his throne with his men. Gavin and I both waited outside for a hearing as what was being done inside had to be related with what happened last night. I still have heard no news as to what it was that got everyone so excited but I hope when my dad has time he'll be able to tell me.

As we continued to wait, one of the royal guards came with news from out of the throne room.

"My lady? Your father wishes to see you."

Nodding my head as he offered me forward, I made my way inside with Gavin at my rear to find my father sitting upon his throne. Many of his most trusted royals remained crowded around his view as he rested his eyes upon me.

"My daughter. How are you?"

Standing before him I replied.

"I'm well father. What has gone on? The people? What happened?" I asked of him as he adjusted in his seat.

Taking a look to his men, my father replied.

"Yesterday after the meeting I had with those peasants, the royal kingdom was robbed."

"Robbed? Of what your majesty?" Asked Gavin in concern as my father keep his eyes on me.

"A shipment of food. Food that was meant to go on to Overdrum as a gift from me. The people robbed it and along the way three of my royals were attacked and one was killed. Beheaded by the insolent monsters."

Shocked by the crime I questioned.

"But weren't the people suppose to get their own shipment of food?"

Nodding my father replied.

"Yes my sweet. And they would have gotten it, but now they have taken action against me in the highest way. Killing a royal is a crime worthy of an eye for an eye. And now that Overdrum isn't getting their food, I need to figure out something to ease over the tension. Lord Regal isn't an easy man to deal with. Even for me. It will take great cooperation for me to work something out with him."

"But what about the people father? What are you going to do?"

Moving his hand to his royal centurions who occupied the corner he replied.

"I'm going to send my men out there and they are going to track down the source of this rebellion. I will not let the people get the wrong idea by following these traitors who take refuge in our kingdom. They will be routed and dealt with. I promise you. But as this happens I need to address the loyal commonwealth that live and breathe because of us. I need them to know what their duties are as a citizen to the kingdom. I've already requested a gathering of the people. The royal courtyard will be filled and I want you to be there."

"Yes father." I replied as he slowly nodded and looked to his centurions.

"Get going now. And when you find these men you bring them in alive. I want to be the one who disowns them. No one else."

"Yes your lordship."

Watching as his centurions exited the throne room, I looked back to my dad to be ordered.

"Wait on the mantle. I shall be there shortly."

"Yes dad." I replied as I made my way out with Gavin who gently stated.

I would hate to be those criminals. The royal centurions are the best. If anyone can find them it will be them and they don't take acts of such nature towards their own lightly.

With the mood at a high, I proceeded to the mantle with Gavin who kindly got the door opened for me.

As my eyes were quickly devoured by the sun, I soon came to glance down at the people below who had followed my father's will. It looked like the whole kingdom had came to hear his words on the subject of rebellion.

With more people arriving on foot by the minute, I waited for my father.

**Shadow's POV, The Commonwealth.**

Everyone was flocking to the royal castle. King Rose had spread the word of his demands and wanted everyone present in the courtyard. And with Silver leading, I knew that was where we were heading. As we proceeded to the castle I took notice to patrols of royal guards making their way out into the commonwealth. Silver noticed as well but remained silent as so did I.

As we neared the royal courtyard that was filled with hundreds, I glanced up towards the mantle to find a familiar face looking down at crowd. She stood there dressed in the most beautiful red gown and I swear I felt my heart race as I looked around.

Getting an idea, I slowly managed to slip away from Silver who was too focused on finding us a spot and made my way off to the left of the courtyard.

With only a few people around the area, I quickly found a stack of crates lined up along the wall. Taking my chance, I climbed up and over to the other side of the wall but kept my hands steady so I wouldn't fall. Carefully shimming my way to the castle itself, I soon reached it's corner and pulled myself back up and onto the wall I clung to.

As I took a breath, I noticed I was still under her gaze. I had to get higher.

**Silver's POV.**

I found the perfect spot to watch the king speak, and as I got still I asked.

"Is this good enough for you brother?"

Not getting an answer I turned around to realize he wasn't even there.

"Shadow?" I said around my general area as I began to scan around the courtyard for him.

Seeing not one black and red hedgehog of his type, I began to panic and stopped in shock as I looked up at the castle to see something along the left wall climbing up it's base.

"You crazy bitch." I mumbled to myself as I turned and ran for the side of the courtyard he was on.

**Shadow's POV.**

I could be killed for this, but I didn't care. Using the royal windows and ledges as my stepping stone up the castle, I soon managed to reach the height I desired to be at. I could easily be seen if I was up on the mantle itself, but thanks to a nearby outing I could duck down in case of that happening.

Trying my best to see her, I felt my body go still as she appeared from beyond one of the royal centurions. Her focus was down towards the people however. And not one bone in my body told me that it shouldn't be towards me instead.

Taking my chances, I called out.

"Amy!"

My voice only carried so far as I didn't want to attract everyone on the mantle.

As I struggled to get out her name a second time, I increased my tone and shouted.

"Amy Rose!"

This time I saw her ears flicker to my voice and her head quickly turned in search for the source.

Slowly exposing my body among the ledge her eyes widened in shock as I smiled gently into her eyes.

**Amy's POV.**

It's that hedgehog again. Was he mad? He climbed the royal castle just to see me? Does he not know if someone sees him he will be killed?

Continuing to stare at him in awe of his efforts, I panicked as my father came walking out from out of the castle and onto the mantle next to me.

**Shadow's POV.**

As things were getting good the king himself came out and stopped right next to her blocking our view of one another.

Moving to the left some more I managed to get my eyes back on her as she tried not to get caught staring by anyone around her.

Letting out a wide smile, I panicked as I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me down.

"What are you doing!?" It was Silver. He looked more confused then angry.

"I had to see her one more time."

"Well you saw her. Now we need to leave. If anyone catches us we will both be killed."

"Relax." I urged him as he kept his head down with me.

"You climbed the royal castle in front of the whole kingdom. And you want me to relax? You're mad."

"Mad about her." I stated as I attempted to look back at the mantle.

Grabbing me by the shoulder Silver replied.

"No. You're just mad. Now come on."

"Wait a minute." I ordered him as I pushed him off me.

Letting me be, I refocused on the mantle to catch her eyes staring back. But as I went to lift my head up some more the King took notice.

**Amy's POV.**

Unable to refocus myself, my father who stood beside me; took notice to my distraction and looked towards the opposite balcony.

Before their eyes could connect however, the hedgehog had ducked and gotten out of sight. My dad on the other hand remained confused by me as I looked back to the crowd below.

Nodding my father began his speech.

"My dear people!"

**Shadow's POV.**

Silver was panicked as the King himself nearly caught us. Taking a grip of my shoulder he asked.

"That's enough Shadow. I'm not getting killed because of some royal. Especially the King's daughter. And nether are you, now let's go before it's too late."

Looking back up at her one last, Amy managed to match eyes. But due to the rush, Silver pulled me away and towards the edge of the balcony.

**Amy's POV.**

Keeping my posture, I watched as the hedgehog made his way off the balcony.

I was amazed he had the stature to do that. There is not a single other male in the kingdom that would attempt such a felony just so they could lay their eyes upon a royal like me. And more or less a commonwealth. If my father had caught him he would have been hung or worse.

Carefully losing sight on him, I focused back on my father as best as I could.

"I understand you all had a good time last night! A very good time with stolen royal property! The food you all took advantage of belonged to the city of Overdrum! A city we needed to have at our table come this weekend!"

As my father continued I looked down among the crowd to see a single black and red hedgehog making his way through the crowd with a taller yet skinnier white hedgehog in front of him. The looked to be leaving.

"Without Overdrum at our side and for the crimes against my kingdom! I'm forced to take action! There will be no more rebelling! No more stealing! And by the gods, no more killing! The men who did this better be listening!"

**Shadow's POV.**

Silver and I had stopped in our tracks as the king referred to us.

"I will find you! You will not make it past tonight, I promise you that! And for the death of a royal and the taking of Overdrum's food supply I will have you executed! But until then I urge you to run! Because it's the only chance you have at surviving the night!"

His words intimidated, and as I continued to listen Silver pulled me away with the end of my arm.

Following him out the gate, we ran back down to the commonwealth.

**Amy's POV.**

They ran back down to the commonwealth in such speed. I watched for every second I could as the black hedgehog left my sight.

"If anyone is a true believer of my rule you will aid me by turning these traitors in! A reward of 500 gold will be given in return for their lives!"

I widened my eyes as my dad offered a fortune for two food thieves.

"I ask you to do your part! If you are caught with these men or refuse to give information you will be killed as well! And we won't grieve for you!"

My father was focused on this. He hasn't ever threatened the people. This was personal to him.

"Royal centurions will be searching homes and they will be allowed to use force! Don't stand in our way! You are all dismissed!"

Turning around to make his way back inside the castle, I followed Gavin inside to ask my father.

"Why all the threats father? The people didn't do this crime."

Looking me in the eyes as the guards shut the balcony, he replied.

"They need to know who's in charge Amy. And when a royal is killed it becomes an act of personal war to not only the kingdom but to me. Each royal is family and we look after each other. If threats is what it takes to find these murderers I will be more then glad to do it. And I expect you to understand that. One day when it's you're turn to rule you will need to be able to do these kind of things. Or you will be killed. Do you understand?" He asked as I felt his hand rest on my side.

"Yes father."

Nodding my dad replied.

"Alright. Go with Gavin and get ready for dinner. I expect you there in an hour's time."

Making his way back to his throne after giving me my command, my dad shut the doors and left me with Gavin.

"We should be going my lady." He stated as I nodded slowly.

"Yes. We should."

Taking me by the arm, Gavin lead me back to my room. With each step however I was worried for that mystery hedgehog. I hope he's okay.

**mT Shadow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom**

**Chapter 4 – One Intention.**

**Shadow's POV, The Commonwealth.**

Our world was looking faint. Royal guards masked the streets in droves and Silver and I were scared to go home. Our only blanket of hope was covered in royal theft and goods that would easily be enough to convict us to death if we were caught with it. We needed to go somewhere safe.

"What do we do?" I asked as we had tucked ourselves away in an alley away from the main roads.

Silver was clearly lost in thought. I know I must have given him a heart attack earlier at the kingdom. His eyes were shut as he breathed calmly to himself. After a few moments of silence he looked back to me to reply.

"We need to leave the city. It's our only chance."

In confusion, I questioned.

"What? We can't just go Silver. What about the people? What about our oath to protect them? We promised."

"And we'll keep it brother. We will, I promise you that. But staying here is only going to lead to our deaths. The royals are everywhere looking for us or anybody that knows us. It won't be long till someone gives us away. We need to be long gone before that happens. You understand?"

My thoughts only rested on the princess. I knew my duties here but I didn't want to leave her. Not just yet. But Silver was right. We had no other options.

Slowly nodding my head, Silver put his hand on my shoulder to state.

"We'll be back. Don't worry."

"I'm not." I replied as he smiled slightly to reply.

"Good. Come now Shadow."

Following my friend out of the alley and through the crowded streets, I listened carefully as he stated.

"I know a place we can use to hide out for now. At least till things here calm down. But first we need to get out of the city. Our best bet is the main gate."

"There's bound to be men on it though." I stated as he nodded.

"You won't have to worry about them. Just trust me." Urged Silver as I continued to follow him through the streets.

The rest of the walk was silent as we came closer and closer to the gate. Soon within our sights, we both weren't surprised when guards could be seen watching the bridge connecting the city and the gate itself. There was enough men there to stop both me and Silver if we got pushed; and there was no clear way through them. It would be impossible.

Taking me by the arm, Silver moved me to the side of the bridge to urge.

"Stay here."

Trying to get away, I grabbed his hand to question.

"What are you doing?!"

Looking back into my eyes, he replied.

"They're not going to move aside for us brother. One of us needs to lead them away."

"This was your plan!?" I questioned in complete loss as he got down to my level to reply.

"I need to get you out of here Shadow. There's no other way out of the city. This needs to happen."

"But if they catch you Silver you'll die!" I stated as he nodded.

"They won't catch me. I promise."

I couldn't keep a straight face as he switched the subject.

"Once you're outside head north till you come to a small village. Its about five miles out from the main road. When you get there ask for Jaclyn. She's my sister. She'll take you in."

"What about you?" I wondered as he smiled slightly.

"Once I lose these guys, I'll be right behind you. Don't lose faith in me just yet Shadow. Don't forget who I am."

Giving me a smile with a small chuckle, I nodded and ordered.

"Don't get caught."

"Never." He replied as he got back on his feet to urge.

"Once their gone you get moving. Don't stop. You understand?"

Continuing to nod my head, I watched as he stepped out into the open to let out a breath.

"Okay...here we go."

Watching as his eyes slowly reopened from the exhale, I panicked as he began to bolt across the bridge as fast as he could.

"Silver!" I shouted as he now ignored me.

Staring as he grew closer to the gate, I widened my eyes as he shouted.

"Looking for me!? You royals think you can take the rebellion down by standing there!? Come on! Or your beloved King will be next!"

Jumping to their feet, I watched in fear as Silver got everyone to draw arms and run after him. The problem was he had nowhere to go now other then off the bridge and into the sewers below. But he wouldn't...?!

With full intention, Silver turned to hop the bridge. I nearly screamed after him, but was stopped in utter fear as the royals gave chase. Some down the gap Silver leaped; and others across to my side of the bridge and down the nearby stairs leading towards his landing.

Quickly getting to my feet, I looked over the edge of the bridge to see Silver swimming down stream with the royals behind in droves. I wanted to help him so bad, but I remembered what he had told me. I had faith he would be right behind me. Using that as my motivation, I made haste for the now unguarded gate.

Pushing my way out of the city borders, I began my long run. Taking the time to look back at the city, I ordered to myself.

"Get out of there Silver. Please. "

**Amy's POV, The Royal Castle.**

My father was taking his games too seriously. He had almost every man out there looking for someone we never seen before. It's insane. Sometimes I swear he's mad. But I had no place to question him right now. He was only looking after the kingdom more or less. Everyone knew that. Even me.

With Gavin waiting for me to finish, I soon got up to ask.

"How do I look?"

"Fabulous, my dear. Like a true heir to the throne."

With a smile, I replied.

"Well thank you Gavin."

"Are you ready then miss?" He wondered as I nodded to reply.

"I believe so."

"Then after you miss Rose." Urged Gavin as he got the door for me.

Smiling as I proceeded out of my room and towards the main dinning hall, I asked Gavin.

"What do you think my father is going to do about Overdrum Gavin?"

Giving it quick thought, he replied.

"He'll do what he has too miss. I'm sure the King already has a plan about such little problems. As for right now we should worry about dinner. When the weekend comes, we shall see.

Nodding as he went silent, I soon came to the main dinning hall to see my father already taking his seat alongside a familiar Royal guard I've seen before. A wolf of sorts. His right eye looked bruised. My father who was getting comfortable quickly saw me to state.

"Beautiful. Wouldn't you agree my man?"

The guard had his eyes looking me over as I approached to sit next to my dad.

"Yes, you're lordship. Very."

"Good. Nice to know you have taste. Now as we wait for dinner tell me more about what happened."

Getting my dress under my legs as I got seated, the wolf stated.

"I was doing my normal rounds, collecting from the local merchants. When I came to my last stop I was hit in the head by a young hedgehog. Black and red in color. Red eyes, long quills. Looked more or less like the common thief if you ask me. None the less, I gave chase after he swiped the money off my waist and proceeded to capture him. I nearly had him, but he was skilled. He took my sword and...?"

"He didn't kill you?" Questioned my father as he nodded.

"Yes sir. He let me go. I then tried to follow him, but lost sight the second he leap off a nearby rooftop."

"And the money?" Wondered my father as the wolf replied.

"Gone sir."

Nodding, my dad then mumbled.

"The thief probably got away with it by now. But no matter. It's ironic this same hedgehog makes this act around the same time my men are attacked. At least you lived."

The wolf had his head down as I asked.

"You don't think this man committed that same crime do you father? He was unable to kill him, I don't believe all the sudden he would strike down someone. It makes no sense."

"He could have help sir." Stated the wolf as I kept to my dad who gave it some thought.

"My daughter could be right. Stealing simple tax is small time compared to a food shipment. And I even had guards on that shipment, yet they haven't come through yet. We'll know who we're dealing with for sure when one of them wakes."

The only hedgehog I knew that was described was that sweet looking man from the Commonwealth who went through so much as to climb the castle to see me. It couldn't be him.

"I want some payback you're majesty." Stated the wolf as my father nodded and replied.

"And you'll get it. For now just try to enjoy the dinner I had ordered. After such, I want to send you personally to find that hedgehog."

"What if he left the city sir?" Questioned the wolf as my father quickly replied.

"Follow him. Do what you must. But don't bother our comrades to the north. If you must, wait it out. But once you're ready you bring him in. Dead or alive. You understand?"

"Yes sir." Replied the wolf as I noticed dinner coming.

**Let me know what you think in review please.**

**mT Shadow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kingdom**

**Chapter 5 - A Sibling In Sorrow.**

**Shadow's POV, Morrowfields, A few hours later.**

Nightfall was soon to come to the land and if I wasn't to hurry I might not find Jaclyn till morning. And that I can not afford.

Pitching my tent at the main road of the small village, I took my care to gander the area and beyond.

The town's name was Morrowfields. Looked to be called that due to the large amount of farming land around the outskirts of the village. Little more of a view from further down the road, you might just think this was a farm on it's own, but no. Once approached you can see the community all around. Fellow farmers and farm girls made no waste in time as everyone seemed to be hard at work. With the men picking the crops and the women tending to future ones, I almost didn't notice the kids playing in the town square and the gathering of mothers on nearby benches. Everything here seemed so peaceful. It was hard to believe King Rose ruled over this quiet place.

As I began to walk around, I saw a few shops scattered around. From a barber, to a grocer; it didn't seem like the village was lacking basic needs. In fact, it almost seemed like this was just a branch cut off from the main community back home. Except all the people were not a hid or hair of upstuck rich folk.

Moving along the right side of town, I soon came to a small ranch house. In front, I rested my eyes on a silver hedgehog tending to her flowers. Almost immediately I could see the resemblance, but god only knew if I knew how to approach this stranger in conversation.

As I neared, she noticed. And without warning she smiled to say.

"Can't say I've seen you around these parts before. Coming from the kingdom?"

Stopping before her fenced in yard, I replied.

"Yes ma'am. My name's Shadow. Nice to meet you."

Putting down her water bucket, she approached to reply.

"Well nice to meet you too Shadow. My name's...?"

Cutting her off; I answered for her out of instinct.

"Jaclyn."

Almost beyond a measure of a second did her eyes widen to reply.

"Yes. How'd you know that? Have we met before?"

Shaking my head to her golden eyes and long wavy quills, I replied.

"No ma'am we haven't. I'm sorry I jumped in like that. I'm best friends with your brother Silver. He said you could maybe take me in for a few days."

It was clear she was a bit confused by the sudden situation, and in response I urged.

"Maybe we can talk somewhere more private? I know this is sudden."

"Is he okay?" She asked in a serious tone as I lowered my head to the side to reply.

"I don't know."

Jaclyn went silent, but in due time she opened the gate to urge.

"Come inside."

Nodding my head as she shut it behind me, I entered through her yard to approach the front door to her home. After getting back in front of me, she let me in to say.

"Take a seat in the main room."

As I entered her home, I was soon struck by the favor of a town girl. Her home was beautiful. Made out of pure oak and only garnished with the finest furniture. It was even dare say, fancier then some Royal homes.

Escorting me to the main room, I found myself soon sitting down on a rocking chair of sorts. Coming across from me, Jaclyn took a seat beyond to ask.

"How do you know my brother first of all? I haven't even heard from the boy since last year when he decided to leave home. What's he been up to this long? And is he okay foremost?"

Relaxing my longed and ached body on the chair, I calmly replied to her gentle ears.

"I honestly couldn't tell you ma'am. Last I saw of him he was getting chased by the Royal guardsmen."

With her eyes widened she questioned.

"The Royals? Why are they after my brother? What trouble is he in now?"

"It's more like what trouble we're both in. Please allow me five minutes and I will explain everything."

With our eyes locked, I knew this was my time to convince her I was more then just a filthy rebel.

**Amy's PO****V, The Royal Castle.**

Watching from the main hall as my father wished his man luck on his journey, I looked to Gavin who stood beside me to ask.

"You think this is necessary Gavin? The man is probably far from here now."

With his head held high as always, Gavin replied.

"I believe in what your father is doing ma'am. I'm sure no matter the problem before him he knows what's best. And at a point like this, rebels who kill a Royal need to be silenced. It is but to keep the peace we've grown use to."

Nodding as the wolf made his way out of the castle, my father soon turned to face me.

"Amy."

"Yes?" I said with care as he asked.

"Are you ready for the party tomorrow?"

"Yes father. I am. Got a dress and everything."

With a smile my father replied.

"Good. I hope you'll look beautiful. Because I have a little surprise for you towards the end of the party. I think you'll enjoy it quite well."

In confusion of what my dad could have gotten me, I urged.

"I don't like surprises father. I'd prefer if you be honest."

Grabbing my shoulder gently my dad replied.

"Just try to trust me baby. I promise I wouldn't get you anything bad. You might even thank me in the end."

Leaving me slowly with Gavin to my side, I couldn't help but wonder what he had in mind. But for some reason I don't have a good feeling about it.

**Shadow's POV, Morrowfields.**

The eyes said everything. A mix of concern and a hash of being overwhelmed. Jaclyn seemed like the type of sister to care in this situation, but I grew worried as she said through the silence.

"I knew my brother was a bit of a rebel towards King Rose, but to do all that? I guess I never really took him serious back then."

"He's my best friend Jaclyn. I trust him more then I trust myself. If anyone can escape the royals and keep his promises, it's Silver."

Nodding she asked.

"When did he say he would be here?"

Looking to her with equal concern, I replied.

"I would hope soon. He didn't leave me with a time during the escape. By now he must be out of the gates right?" I wondered as she then focused to the center of the room. Her eyes stared on at nothing as she thought to herself for a moment to; then look back at me to wonder.

"Are you hungry?"

Widening my eyes in confusion, I replied in a lost tone.

"Ahhhh...a little, but shouldn't we worry about your brother?"

Shaking her head she replied.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he's on his way here now. In the meantime I might as well cook you up something. You must be starving from the trip."

Not responding I watched closely as she made her way passed me to the kitchen. I could see it in her eyes. She didn't want to think about the possibilities. I can't blame her. If Silver was apprehended it would certainly mean death. After all...he did take a life off a Royal.

"How about a stew Shadow? Sound good? I make it using the fresh produce in my garden. It's vegan though. I hope you don't mind." She stated as I watched her in sadness.

"It sounds fine Jaclyn."

"Good." She replied in a low tone as she then went into her cabinets for some nearby cooking utensils.

This was going to be hard for her. I was sure of it. And all I could do was sit here and wait and see what was going to happen. Ether Silver would show and everything might be alright, or...or I'll have to do something about it. I barely know this woman however. What could I do? I asked myself as I watched her begin to cook up the broth for the stew.

With time slowly passing, my only option now was to rest and hope everything would be alright in due time. Please Silver. Please come home safe. Not for me, but for her. I said to myself as I looked to Jaclyn who slowed down her movements to glance at me. My eyes widened as I saw a tear rolling down her face.

**Two Hours Later.**

I finished eating and Jaclyn now sat down across from me. She kept her attention on the front door. Hoping for her brother to walk through any moment. With my stomach full and my mind at a calm pace, I watched with her as the clock continued to count.

**Three Hours Later.**

Jaclyn was crying. I couldn't do anything but watch her as it was clear Silver wasn't coming.

With her sobs the only noise around, I kept my eyes closed as she whimpered through her tears.

"Silver."

With nighttime among the sky, I knew I had to do something. I couldn't sit here like this and endure this torture. There was no way she could ether. Reaching out for her arm that was the only thing holding her head up, I grab her and urged.

"Go get some rest. I'll wait for him."

Sniffling up her tears, she looked into my eyes to nod and reply.

"Okay. I'm sorry for this. I just...?"

Shaking my head I begged her.

"Please don't say anything. I know."

Nodding she carefully got herself out from the table to head for the nearby hall. I glanced at her as she stopped in her tracks to urge.

"Don't stay up to late. The room across from mine is open. Get some rest yourself at some point Shadow."

"I will." I replied as I refocused on the front door.

Giving me one last good look, Jaclyn then proceeded to enter her room. With the fireplace dwindling and the room getting darker, I tried to focus up. If Silver wasn't here in another hour. I would have to figure something out. I can't leave him to King Rose. I just won't.

**Silver's POV, The Royal Castle Dungeon.**

With my arms chained up to the wall, I sat on my ass and looked up at the dark sky above. Rain began to fall slowly as I let out a sigh. I could still feel the sting of my newly swollen face throbbing under the pressure of the beating I took to get here. Damn those royals.

With my attention taken, I didn't even hear the sound of my cell door open.

"Prisoner!"

Breaking out of my train of thought, I panicked and looked to my side to the door to find three men standing before me. All dressed in chainmail, I tensed up as the man out in front stated.

"The king wants to see you. Shape up."

"Go to hell. You and your high king."

Growing mad, the man then ordered his goons.

"Bring him along now. Don't be gentle. He clearly is our man."

In a confused manner, I looked away from the man to his goons who reached out for my cuffs. Undoing the chains, I let out a gasp of air as one of the men sent his boot into my stomach. With the cuffs still holding my hands together, I gagged up blood and panicked as I was grabbed by the back of my neck and dragged forward through the mud. My white quills turned brown as they kept me face first in the dirt for extra fun.

"You like that rebel?" The goon asked as I coughed up my blood through the pain I was in.

"I'm going to kill you when I get these cuffs off!" I shouted as he laughed and sent another boot into my ribs.

Widening my eyes as I swear one of my ribs shattered, I let out a thick groan as the lead royal ordered.

"Hurry up! We don't have time to dawdle! King Rose wants this done quick!"

"Yes sir." Replied the goons as they each grabbed a side of my broken body.

Lifting me up to my feet, they began to lead me through the dungeon and back towards the main castle. This place was a fortress on the inside. And it was a long walk back to the King's throne. Blood rolled out of my mouth and on to my ripped shirt as I was forced towards my sworn enemy.

**King Rose's POV, Throne Room.**

I sat among the higher members of my royal guard as the main door to my chamber was opened with three of my knights leading a dirty white hedgehog towards my feet.

"Release him." I ordered them as they tossed the man onto the ground below my feet. His eyes locked on to me in an instant as he was granted that little freedom. With many questions waiting to be answered, I started off by asking the clearly defeated peasant.

"What is your name prisoner?"

"What does it matter to you Rose? We are just worms to you anyway, right?"

Watching as my nearby knight sent his fist into the man's head, I watched with a calm pose as he hit the ground in force. His blood dripped onto my tile as my knight shouted.

"You answer the king correctly you peasant! How dare you speak to him like that! Now state your name or so help me I will have no problem breaking your neck!"

"Silver!" Coughed up the bleeding hedgehog as my knight nodded and picked him up off the ground to face him back at me properly.

I kept my eyes to his lap as he now bled on himself before me.

"You truly are a rebel. A normal citizen wouldn't dare talk to me that way. But I can't blame you for feeling the way you do Silver." I stated as he continued to look at himself.

"Living down there, not being a royal, not being educated enough to amount to anything more then simple crime. It must be rough." Slowly he glared at me. My men and I stared at him in disgust.

"Your pathetic. You started something you can't escape from. You killed one of my family. A royal."

His eyes kept locked to mine as it was clear I was correct in my accusation.

"I feel like you know what must happen next right?" I asked him as he muttered.

"Killing me won't stop what's coming."

"And what's that?" I asked him in a curious tone as he replied with confidence behind his voice.

"Your dethroning."

With a spike of anger, I looked to the knight who instantly sent the edge of his sword into the back of his neck.

"Aghhh!" Screamed the rebel as I shouted.

"You are just the type of man I like to kill! Come tomorrow night you will die by my hand! In the same manner you took my royal's life! I hope you have a god cause you better start praying for his forgiveness! Take him back to his cell and let him rot!"

"Yes you're majesty!" Replied my knight as he grabbed the downed hedgehog by the neck to begin dragging him.

I watched with evil in my eyes as he gave me one last statement.

"You will be ended! Mark my words this won't be the last of me, you heretic!"

With the chamber doors closing, I looked to my men to order.

"Get everything ready for his execution. Then begin work on the royal ball. I will not let tomorrow night be a failure on any end."

"Yes you're highness." They replied as I began to watch them leave me as well. With the room clearing up, I let out a sigh and refocused myself. I couldn't wait to chop off his head.

**Shadow's POV, Morrowfields.**

"Thank you sir." I said to a local as he was kind enough to lend me his headed robe. The night was cold and the guards would still be on the lookout for my red streaks. Hopefully wearing this long brown robe would be enough. Giving the man the last of my money for fair trade, I proceeded to the far end of town. I had maybe another two hours to figure out a plan before I reached the city's gates. Silver would for sure be in the castle dungeon if he was caught. That would mean I would have to sneak in to the royal castle somehow. Surely if I was caught it would mean death for me as well, but just maybe I could pull this off.

Heading out of the town, I proceeded down the main road and back towards the city.

"I'm coming Silver." I said to myself as I looked up at the moon. My hood barely stayed on as I smiled at a shooting star running across the sky.

My wish has been made.

**mT Shadow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kingdom**

**Chapter 6 - A Princess In The Need of Adventure.**

**Shadow's POV, Commonwealth, Two hours Later.**

I made my way in with a traveling merchant. He allowed me to play as his apprentice to get by the guards watching the roads. Once I was through, I thanked him and made my way back to the one place I knew I was welcomed.

With most locked behind their metal doors, I walked among the Commonwealth, or as King Rose likes to say; the peasants of the kingdom. If anyone knew anything about Silver, I knew I could find them here.

As I walked the streets looking for an open ear to hear me out, I came into sight of a local begger. He looked at me with hopeless and weary eyes as I approached to ask.

"Kind sir?"

"What is it young one?" He wondered as I looked to the gloaming castle to ask.

"Do you know me?"

Looking me over closely, he urged.

"Take the hood off child. Let me get a better look at you."

Taking down the brown hood from over my head, I stared at him closely as he began to nod to the look in my eyes.

"Your...your the one who gave me food. I remember now. You were with that white fellow. I believe your name is Shadow, correct?"

With a smile I replied.

"Good to know my crimes came to some use after all."

Shaking his hand in front of me. He said with confidence behind his tone.

"You are no criminal boy. You and your friend did the one thing King Rose never would dream of doing. Giving any sort of care to us peasants. Especially ones such as me. Speaking of which...?" Letting out a sigh, he stated next.

"I assume you know about your friend by now."

Shaking my head to his surprise, I replied.

"That's why I am here sir. I was not there when it all happened. Do you know what happened to him?" I asked in hopes he would shed some light.

Sitting up from his slouched position, he replied.

"I only saw the end." He stated as I took my chance to sit alongside him as a fellow friend.

Placing his hand on my arm, he started by saying.

"Your friend had half the royal army on his tail." My eyes slightly shut in a scared manner as he went on to say.

"He came hightailing it through these very streets. His person was covered in nothing but grime and his face carried the look of fear as the royal guards cut him off at the pass over there."

Pointing to our left, I slightly glance to get an idea of what he was describing. Squeezing my arm he went on to state.

"They tackled him. Then they beat him to a bloody pulp. In front of the kids they pounded him into dust. Then they took him in with cuffs as big as my arms. They dragged him down the street and carried him off toward the castle. Last anyone saw of him, the guards were taking him to the royal dungeon. I assume by now he has been sentenced in front of King Rose. For his punishment I can not say."

Nodding as he kept his grip over me, I asked.

"Do you know of any way into the castle?"

I swear the second I asked that question the man widened his eyes to urge.

"You can not be thinking of going there for him. The guards will kill you young Shadow."

Nodding I replied.

"That's if they catch me. But they won't. Please sir. Tell me what you know. I promise to handle the rest."

Our eyes and silence locked for a good moment, but soon understanding my conviction towards my friend, he replied.

"There is a wall. It's along the northern bank of the castle exterior. Years ago during the last great battle for the kingdom; it had been struck by a cannon. The ball ruptured the concrete and now lies a path up to the royal garden. You can climb right?" He wondered as I nodded and replied.

"I can climb yes."

"That will be the way in. Pass that point however and you will be on your own. All I can offer is that the dungeon will be located somewhere towards the far back of the garden. There should be a gate leading to it."

"How do you know all this?" I asked in a curious tone as he smiled and replied into my eyes.

"When I was your age I was a rebel myself. I fought with many. I also lost with many."

Nodding in sadness, the man released my arm and looked towards the castle.

"Now I just hope to see it change."

"It will." I stated with such faith it made him smile and reply.

"I hope I live to see it young one. You better get going. The guards will be less active at this hour."

"Thank you again sir."

Still smiling as I stood up, he replied.

"No thank you Shadow. May the gods be on your side."

Walking off in the direction of the castle, I reapplied the hood and followed the stars towards my brother Silver.

**Amy's POV, The Royal Castle, ****Thirty Minutes Later.**

I stood out on my window looking towards the stars. Each one shined down upon the Commonwealth as I wondered what it was like to be one of them. Not having beds. Not having food to sustain the day. Not even having heat half the time. Life like that is not a life to live happily. And my father wonders why the rebels exist.

With my nightgown blowing gently in the wind and my hair parting to the left side of my face, I looked down to the nearby garden to see the light bugs blinking among the roses. With no guards around and Gavin not in sight to tell me otherwise, I decided to have a little freedom for myself.

Proceeding to my door, I walked into the empty hall and down to the side exit leading outside. Feeling the grass under my feet brought a weird pleasure to my mind; and as I took a deep breath of the floral.

Dad once told me stories about this garden. About how the grass under my feet ran cold with blood instead of flowers. He told me about how the battles raged here were some of the greatest for our knights. It's hard to believe such a place covered in pure roses and buds once was covered with bodies. The things royals did to stay here. To stay in charge of such a mixed kingdom. I can barely understand it all at times.

Walking among the small cobbled path, I looked to the Commonwealth from behind my short wall. The city was dark mostly, but the lights around made it look beautiful. With a smile running across my lips, I began to hear a slight rustling.

"Hello?" I said out loud in confusion as I looked to where the sound had originated.

Not any further then a good ten feet was a part in the wall that had been broken since I was a baby. My eyes and heart widened as a hooded man came up from the other side.

"Who are you?" I asked in a slightly scared tone as he instantly looked my way.

Our eyes locked as even he stopped such as I.

"Shhhh. Please." He begged as I ordered.

"Show yourself trespasser. Take off the hood." I ordered him as he reached for it slowly. Revealing a gorgeous set of black and red quills, I instantly remembered the speech my father gave.

"Your that hedgehog that climbed the castle. Aren't you?" I said to him as he smiled slightly to reply.

"Oh yeah. Hehe, I couldn't help it really. Your just too beautiful to watch from all the way down there."

Immediately I questioned.

"Excuse me?"

Nodding he replied.

"I'm sorry. You're name is Amy right?"

"You know me?" I wondered in loss as he nodded and replied.

"My friend Silver told me your name after our encounter at the bouquet. Sorry about that by the way. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did. Ahhh...I didn't hurt you did I?" He wondered as I shook my head.

"No. Not at all. It was just a surprise is all. Why did you run like that? I wanted to ask your name. Who are you? And why did you climb the castle wall again? Are you insane?"

Chuckling he replied.

"Maybe hehe. My name is Shadow. Pleasure to meet you Miss Rose. I ahhh...well it's hard to explain, but please don't call the guards."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't then." I urged him with a small smile as he stared into my eyes to gulp.

"My best friend is locked away in your father's dungeon for a false crime. I'm afraid if he is left there he will be executed. I need to free him and take him away from the city before that happens."

"It's clear to me that you are insane. He must be some friend for you to take this kind of risk. But how do you even plan on getting him free? The dungeon is large and I'm sure a guard has the keys to his cell."

"Leave that to me. I can sneak with the best of the shadows. I promise not to hurt anyone." He stated with a smile as I looked him over to wonder.

"Why did you climb the castle before? To see me?" I questioned as he quickly blushed.

"Ahhhh...I guess you could say that. The day we bumped into each other I just couldn't get your face out of my mind. When I heard you might be by your father's side at the speech I knew I would have to get a better look."

"Is this better then?" I asked him as I stepped closer. Blushing more, he replied.

"Very. I wish this could have been on better terms Miss Rose. I'm extremely aware that you could get me in a lot of trouble if you wanted to, but seeing as you are clearly not as mean as your father, I beg of you to forget I was ever here. Okay?"

Our eyes kept locked as I was strangely interested in this rebel. He obviously was talented to get this close. And definitely not scared of the royal guard or my father in that manner. Giving him a nod I asked.

"Are you going to be leaving the city for good after you rescue your friend?"

With a nod back, he replied.

"Probably. I can't see the kingdom being very fair to me once your father knows of my crimes."

Biting my bottom lip, I wondered.

"And what if he doesn't find out it was you?"

The look I was given by him showed more then confusion as he questioned.

"What do you mean? Of course he will. You are going to tell him after I leave right?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"Not if you promise to return."

"Pordon Miss?"

Now standing in front of him, I replied.

"I like you. A man who isn't a royal. A man who climbed the castle just to look at me. I like that you clearly don't fear my father's men, or even him in that case. And to be honest, I want to see you again. Maybe get to know you on better terms. Like you said yourself."

"I'm just a peasant Miss Rose. I have nothing to offer one such as you."

"Don't sell yourself short. And call me Amy, okay?"

Nodding he replied.

"Yes Miss Rose...?! I mean Amy. Sorry."

Beginning to laugh I replied.

"It's all well. But that's the deal. You come back...let's say tomorrow night. Same time, same place. And I promise not to say a word about this ordeal tonight. Do we have deal?" I asked of him as he thought to himself for a moment to then reply.

"We have a deal."

"Good." I replied with a smile as he smiled back and chuckled.

"Yeah heheheh good. Ahhh...?" Cutting him off I wondered.

"You should be going right?"

Nodding he replied.

"Yes. But which way?"

Looking to the gate on my far left, I pointed and replied.

"Through there and down the path. The door should be unguarded, but there will be knight inside watching over the prisoners."

"Thank you Miss Rose. I will leave you now. Thank you so much for this."

"Amy you fool. And your welcome. Now get going. I would hate to see you hang."

Smiling, I watched as the handsome hedgehog made his way down through the garden and towards the gate. Slowly opening it and looking back at me, I waved gently and watched on as he exited my field of view.

In my mind I was breaking so many rules by doing what I just did there. But for some reason I loved it. It felt good to do something...risky. Like him. Like that man. That...Shadow.

Looking back to the stars, I smiled and wondered on about just what kind of person he was and just what kind of story I just started with him and me as lead characters.

**Shadow's POV.**

My heart was pounding. Not because I was about to commit the crime of the ages, but because I was caught red handed by the girl of my dreams. She was right in front of me and she...she said she liked me.

"Me? I'm just a peasant. Why does she have an interest in trash like me?" I wondered as I neared the dungeon door.

She could have turned me in right there. I could be dead. I could be hanging next to Silver right now. But she let me go after saying her mind. Now all that was on mine was freeing my friend and seeing her once more. This was my chance to do something different with my life. I had to not get caught now. Too much depended on it.

Entering the dark dungeon, I found the entrance led down a flight of stairs. I followed them down to a large room filled with nothing but a hall and many cells. In the center sat the knight Amy spoke of. He sat in a wooden chair with his sword on his side. Slowly approaching him from behind, I began to hear the soft sounds of breathing. He was sleeping. I guess it made sense. This had to be a boring job.

Looking around on the desk before him for the keys to the cells, I widened my eyes as I noticed they were not on the desk but on his hip. Attached to his belt.

"Come on Shadow. All that theft has to count for something." I said to myself as I reached gently for the hook they were attached too.

Holding the keys themselves so they didn't waddle and make noise, held my breath as the guard began to shift in his seat. I held on tightly as he soon stopped and went back to sleep.

"Cooooommmme oooon." I urged the keys as the hook finally released from the belt loop.

Backing up quickly with a heavy breath, I slowly smiled and began to head down the rightmost hall in search for my white friend. Seeing that most of the cells were empty and the one's that were filled were all asleep, I knew this would be quite a search.

It took maybe a good five minutes of going back and forth, but I soon realized Silver was not present in any of the cells.

Looking to a door found at the end of the leftmost hall, I slowly opened it while watching the sleeping guard; to spot that it led back outside. It appeared that I was now back on the lower end of the castle. But this side had one path and it led to a large tower with one steel gate leading inside. As I neared it, I widened my eyes to see Silver pinned up along a far wall with his hands cuffed above his head.

"Silver!" I shouted in a muffled tone as it was clear he was asleep.

As fast as I could I began to flip through the keys till I found the one that fit his lock.

With a quick push of the door, I ran in to approach his side. Running my hand along his neck, I smiled as he still had a pulse. His face however was beaten black and blue, and his shirt held nothing but drops of his own blood.

"Silver." I said as he was still asleep.

Tapping his face with my palm, I said again.

"Silver wake up."

His eyes began to flicker and in no time at all did I see his golden orbs rest on my face.

"Shadow?" He muttered in confusion as I chuckled and replied.

"Yeah. Can you move?"

Still not sure I was real, he replied.

"Are you crazy? I told you to leave the city."

"I couldn't leave you to die to King Rose. Now shut up and let me get those off you."

Nodding, Silver watched as I put the key in his cuffs. The metal lock clanked and we both watched as they came off and to the ground with a thud.

"Can you move Silver?" I asked him again as he nodded.

"Yeah. How did you get here?"

"We can talk about all that later. First we need to get you out of the castle. Stay close and follow me."

"Got it." He replied as I smiled and led the way outside and back towards the cell block.

Glancing back from time to time to make sure he was still close behind, I realized he was hurting. The guards really did a number on him. He held his chest in pain with each step as we softly crept up on the still sleeping guard.

"What are you doing?" Wondered Silver as I hung the keys back on the guards belt.

"Can't have them knowing someone took the keys can we?" I replied as he got the idea and continued to stay close behind as we approached the stairs leading back up to the surface.

"Come here." I urged Silver as I reached under his arm to help him balance his way up the large flight.

It took some time, but when we arrived to the top Silver stated.

"I can hold my own from here Shadow. Which way?"

"This way." I replied as I lead him back to the garden gate.

As we neared, I looked to see Amy gone from where we met. Quickly I led us to the broken wall to urge him.

"Climb down. It leads to the commonwealth."

"Your coming right?" He questioned as I nodded.

"Yeah. Just one sec. I'll be behind you I promise."

Silver was in no mood to argue and began his slow climb down back to the city, leaving me in the garden to look up at the castle. Widening my eyes, I found Amy staring out to me from what I could guess was her room among the monstrosity. She smiled and waved as I slowly smiled back and whispered.

"Thank you."

Her eyes meant the world to me as I refocused and began to follow my friend.

"I'll be back. Just like I promised." I said to myself as a light bug went off between us.

**mT Shadow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kingdom**

**Chapter 7 – A Ball, a Sir, and a Risk.**

**Shadow's POV, Outside Morrowfields, One Hours Later.**

Stowed in the back of a carriage we managed to hire for our trip back to Morrowfields. Silver and I both kept quiet. Our thoughts on two completely different things. That I am sure of. Mine of a royal princess and his...well I can only assume he seeks revenge on the royals. More now then before he was captured. I also assume he was quiet because he didn't know how to approach me. Coming back for him like I did was something he wasn't prepared for. But when you ask the question, what was his end result? Die and leave me with his sister? It makes zero sense.

Dragging my rightmost claw through the wooden side of the carriage we sat in, I asked my silent friend.

"How are you feeling?"

Looking to me with his one good eye, he replied.

"Like I was hit by a speeding bull. Can't say I have felt like this in a long time. You?"

Watching my claw as the wood gently pulled up, I replied in a calm tone.

"I'm happy to say I feel better now that your with me and not left alone in a house with a strange hedgehog."

Giving me a strange look he questioned.

"Is Jaclyn that bad? She's one of the most open minded and nicest people in the whole kingdom."

Nodding I replied.

"That I am aware of. It's just the fact that you almost died and I would have been left at lost with someone I barely knew up till now."

Silver looked away as I glanced at him to wonder.

"What was your plan really? Let me run and be safe and have yourself get caught? For what? To die for the two man rebellion we run together?"

"I don't know." He replied as I then asked in a curious tone.

"Then at least say thank you."

"For what?" He asked in confusion as I smiled out of complete shock of his response.

"For saving your hide. I didn't have to break into the royal dungeon to save you, you know that?"

Looking back into my eyes as we came to a stop, he replied.

"That's right. You didn't. But you did and...?"

Looking down to his beaten body he went on to mumble.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. By the gods I swear you can be a bit more grateful at times. You know that Silver?"

Giving me a glare, he replied.

"Gratitude can wait for now brother. Just help me to my sister's house, will ya."

"As you wish." I replied with a slight grin as I got out of the carriage to reach for his weak arm. After gently taking a step out of the back, Silver soon fell upon my shoulder and balanced himself out with the ground.

"Ughhh." He groaned as I felt his ribs. I could tell at least one had been broken. I felt them swelling on my side as he held on tight.

"Jaclyn is going to kill me." Stated Silver with a laughable chuckle as I shook my head while leading him into the sleeping town.

"I think killing you is the last thing on her mind. You should have seen her before she went to bed."

"Was she crying?" He asked as I nodded. Silver instantly let out a sigh as I assured him.

"At least this time it will be tears of joy, right? I'm sure seeing you will turn her world upside down. In the good way."

Silver nodded back as we neared the farmhouse. With the front door still unlocked just like I left it, I opened it with my free hand and led my aching friend to a nearby room. It didn't take long for him to get in bed after that.

"I'm going to get Jaclyn. You just relax now."

Turning for the door, I was stopped as he said.

"Shadow?"

Looking back at my now exhausted friend, I wondered.

"Yes?"

With his eyes full of sadness; he mumbled through upcoming tears.

"I'm so sorry."

I could only remain silent. I had no response. Silver knew what he had done. He knew he had made a mistake and was now paying for it. I was only able to reply to him.

"I forgive you."

Shutting his eyes with his tears slowly running down his face, I made my way back out into the hall and towards Jaclyn's room to find her fast asleep in her bed. Gently I approached her side to rest my hand on the edge of her shoulder. With a soft push, I whispered.

"Jaclyn. Jaclyn, hey."

I saw the dried tears still on her face as her eyes glinted and opened to see me sitting no more then a few feet away.

"Shadow? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Nodding with a smile, I replied.

"Someone is here to see you."

Instantly her eyes widened. And as I released her the covers and herself were sent out of bed.

Running to the door in loss for a rational thought, I urged her.

"The room down the hall." As fast as she could she broke off to the right and ran for the room. Reaching the edge of her door; I smiled wider as I heard her scream.

"SILVER!"

I didn't see it, but I clearly heard from him next.

"Hey sis...AGHH! Stop! Don't squeeze so hard! Aghhhhhh!"

All I could do was laugh as all that was heard next were her happy sobs.

**Amy's POV, The Royal Castle, The Following Night.**

I still had some energy left from my small adventure last night. I woke up happier then ever to my father who had urged me to get ready for the upcoming event. Now Gavin helped me with my dress as time seemed to be edging closer and closer for my famed appearance.

I may be in my room for now but I could see the guest list was mounting for this party. The halls rambled with people and servants preparing themselves for the main event to start.

"Quite a racket out there. Wouldn't you agree Miss?" Wondered Gavin as I did my hair.

"It's like there isn't enough time. They are running all around like their lives are on the line here tonight."

"Well knowing your father Miss." Replied Gavin as I smiled and stated back.

"I suppose they are on the line in that case then. Hahaha."

Gavin smiled softly as he finished getting my dress up to code. My father wanted me to look perfect. I was determined to try my best. But it wasn't really for him to be honest.

My mind thought about that man. That crazy hedgehog by the name of Shadow. I wonder how he would approach a party like this if he was invited. I can only imagine a man of his character doing something very...different. I was curious to say the least. With an idea looming, I looked to my trusted servant.

"Gavin?"

"Yes Miss?" He replied as I wondered.

"Do you think my father would let me invite someone to this party?"

Nodding he replied.

"I'm sure he wouldn't protest to it ma'am. But I'm frankly confident every royal has been invited. At least the one's in the kingdom."

"Well that's the thing Gavin. What if this person wasn't a royal?"

Giving me a curious look, he questioned.

"Like someone from the Commonwealth?"

"Yes. Exactly." I replied as he had to think for a moment.

"Well as long as this special someone is well mannered and well dressed, I'm sure your father could see to the invitation. Who is it? Might I be so kind to ask." He said in a peculiar tone as I went vague in my words.

"I met him not too long ago. He seemed like a very nice person. From when we spoke he was very well mannered and not too bad looking to say the least for a Commoner."

"A him you say?"

"Is that a problem Gavin?" I questioned as it was clear in his voice something was wrong with me wanting to invite a boy to the ball.

"No not at all Miss. It's just...well I'm sure your father would be very concerned. Especially tonight of all nights with another man escorting you to the ball."

"I never said he would be an escort Gavin. He's a friend. I would like him to be here. That's all. Is there something I should know?" I asked in a now more serious voice as he finished my dress to look at me directly.

With wandering eyes, he replied.

"It's not my place to say Miss."

"Gavin!" I shouted which instantly made him shutter in his movement.

Looking me in the eyes, I ordered.

"What is my father planning? I know this has something to do with that surprise he mentioned. Now what is it?" I demanded as he hesitated.

After some silence and more death glares from me, he replied slowly.

"You're of age Miss. I can only say the basics of what I was told. Your father thinks the kingdom should be made ready in the upcoming fate of his end. Not saying that is soon, but a princess should be ready by now to lead the kingdom if something was to happen to the king. But this can't be done until the princess has been wed."

Instantly I questioned.

"Wed? What are you saying Gavin?" I asked in disbelief as he struggled to go on.

"I'm saying your father wishes to have you married sooner rather then later Miss. And tonight he has gone as far as finding you a mate. He will be escorting you as soon as we are done here."

My mind was at a loss.

"I will marry when I'm ready Gavin!" I shouted at him as he nodded.

"I have no say in this ma'am. I'm just telling you what your father told me. I met the gent last night after you went to bed. He's not a bad sport. You might like him in fact."

"Who is he?!" I asked in rage as he replied quickly.

"You'll just have to see for yourself Miss. They are waiting for us."

I had no other thought in my mind then giving my father a taste of my wraith. How dare he. What does he take me for? I asked as I quickly put down everything to go for the door leading out of my room. Gavin immediately shouted as I left.

"Miss Amy! Wait please! You must not go out there that way!"

"Back off Gavin! This is between me and my father now!" I replied as I proceeded to where I knew my dad would be about now.

Running through mobs of people who even stopped to greet me. I found my dad in the main ball room with a glass raised in his hand at my sight.

"Here she comes! Amy! Over here!" He urged me with a laugh and a smile as I was clearly not smiling anymore. His body quickly went cold as I got in his face to ask.

"Who do you think you are? Gavin told me what your planning. Explain yourself!"

The people around us went silent as my dad lowered his drink to let out a thick breath. Looking around at the commotion I made, he urged the guests with a smile.

"Everyone continue on as they were! This is nothing to worry about!" Looking back at me, he took me by the wrist to urge.

"Go outside. Now."

I was still very eager to lay a hand on him, but I obeyed and made my way across the main ball floor and towards the gate leading out to the back courtyard. No one was out here as my father soon followed behind to ask.

"What are you doing!? Are you trying to embarrass me in front of our guests!?"

Putting my finger directly into his chest, I replied with a shout of my own.

"What am I doing!? What are you doing deciding who I should wed!? You have no right!"

"This is for the better of the kingdom Amy. We need this to happen. You are nineteen years old and I must start thinking about the future for both of us."

"That does not give you the right to choose who I should be with the rest of my life father!" I shouted on as he urged.

"Calm down. Lord Regal is here. I can't have him hearing this conversation. You will be with this man."

"Who is he?" I asked still in rage as he went on to reply.

"His name is Sir...?!"

"King Rose!"

Both of us were cut off to the sound of a strange voice. My father instantly smiled and replied.

"Lord Regal! Glad you could make it. How was your trip from Overdrum?"

Looking to my left along with my father, I rested my eyes on a dark blue hedgehog. He has to be in his late fifties. His face held age even older to it as he approached with a small smile towards me.

"All fine and well. Is this your daughter?"

Glancing to me, he replied.

"Yes. Amy?"

I was still furious with my dad, but following his urge; I reached out towards the old man to state.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amy Rose."

"Lord Regal. Pleasure to meet you. Your father speaks about you in high regard."

"I do." Stated my father as I glared at him still.

With Lord Regal shifting his attention towards me fully, he said with a calm tone.

"There is someone I wish you to meet as well Miss Rose. I'm sure your father already told you about the man who will be escorting you tonight. He has, hasn't he?"

My dad struggled but replied.

"I was just about to tell her Lord Regal."

Nodding, Lord Regal then stated.

"Well I guess we should just do and get it out of the way so we can enjoy the rest of the night. Miss Amy I want you to meet my son."

Slowly a bright and young blue hedgehog came out from behind Lord Regal. His eyes stared on at me with a large smile as Lord Regal introduced him.

"Sir Sonic Regal. He's the man who will be escorting you tonight."

"It's great to meet someone as beautiful as you Miss Rose."

"Call her Amy." Urged my father as I was now completely lost in my situation.

"Sorry. I mean Amy. May I?" He asked my father as it was clear to me now I was hopeless in this. I had no freedom. I was stripped of it without me even knowing. Sir Sonic came to my side to take my hand. My eyes wandered to his as he asked.

"Would you like to maybe go get drink Amy? I would like to get to know you a little. I know this is very sudden." Nodding my head out of pure confusion, Sonic led me back in the ball room and towards a servant. After a short wait for our drinks, I was taken to a nearby table and sat down across from the blue stranger. My father remained outside with Lord Regal as Sonic had his attention focused only on me now.

"I know this is very sudden. I wasn't prepared ether for the event. But I want to truly make this work between us. I should start by mentioning that yes Lord Regal of Overdrum is my father. I am indeed a prince. Up till now I had no intention of coming here. But my father urged me if I did that I would be able to meet someone as gorgeous as you. In the hope that maybe we could break a truce between our kingdoms."

"You mean get married." I stated still angered as he nodded and replied.

"That is an end result Miss Amy. Marriage is in deed part of the life of a royal. I may not even be the man you seek, but we as prince and princess can not escape our duties. My father married a royal he had no intention of ever meeting. Same as your father I'm sure. It is but tradition." Stated Sonic as I glared now at him.

"Who I marry should be my choice. Not the choice of my father, not the choice of you and your father. And I will be very straightforward with you Sir Sonic. I don't know you. I don't care for you. And I will not marry you."

Losing his smile for me, he then muttered with his drink still in his hand.

"Your father failed to mention what a bitch you are. But I guess that can't be help right? After all I heard about your mother?"

With my anger at it's boiling point, I tossed my drink at the blue hedgehog. He was immediately caught by surprise as my champagne hit his face. The crowd around instantly went silent as I stood up from my seat to urge him.

"Go back to Overdrum. Before I send you back in a casket, you blue tick."

Wiping his hand down his face, Sir Sonic replied.

"You can't escape destiny. You can't run from tradition. I will be here when you decide to understand that. But even if you refuse me, in the end you will be MY wife. You will be MY queen. You will bare MY children, and you will obey the royal code."

Reaching across the table, I sent my backhand into his face. Sonic sent his head to the side as I then raged off back to my room. My father and Lord Regal watched from the outside gate as I left the party with a trail of fire behind me.

**King Rose's POV.**

"Oh Amy." I mumbled as Lord Regal stated.

"Doesn't seem like she is too thrilled, does she?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"I'll have a talk with her Lord Regal. Tell your son I'm sorry for her actions; and the next time they meet she will be a little bit more open minded to the subject."

"Very well. Maybe after your done we can go out for a bit. I want to see your kingdom some more."

"Yes, of course. I'll be back within the hour."

"On your way then." Urged Lord Regal as I made haste after my daughter. God she was just like her mother.

**Shadow's POV, The Royal Garden.**

It took some time and some effort, but I managed to leave Morrowfields. Silver is recovering and Jaclyn is taking to his care for the time being. This will give me time to spend back here in the Commonwealth. At least if anything, I can fulfill my promise.

As I reached the garden, I looked around to see not a hide or hair of Amy anywhere. But I did notice the large group of people around the other areas of the castle. Even on my way here it was clear the party was massive. Maybe she forgot about me? I wondered as I looked up to the spot she was in last night before I left with Silver.

The window was open, and as I walked towards the spot under it I heard.

"BANG!"

My ears went up as it was clear a door had been slammed shut. Not too soon after that loud bang did I hear soft sobs.

"Amy?" I whispered as I looked around for a way up. Seeing that the terrace led up the castle wall, I quickly went to climb.

The old terrace was surprisingly sturdy. It held quite well. Using all my wits to keep from falling, I soon found myself high above the garden and about to reach Amy's window. Using my right hand, I grabbed onto the stone walkout and used my upper body to propel myself up and onto the edge of the stone border. My eyes rested on her as it was clear something was amiss. Basically now just hanging over her window; I asked.

"What's wrong?"

Instantly the pink hedgehog who was sitting over the edge of her large but well kept bed, looked my way to question.

"Shadow?!"

"Hi." I replied with a smile as she quickly got up from her slum to approach the window.

"You are a mad man. What are you doing here?" She asked me as I looked down at the ground.

"Ahhhh...just hanging out?"

Shaking her head she restated.

"I meant here. Why are you up here?"

"Well you said to meet you down in the garden, but I didn't see you and I heard that loud slam and the sobs. Which ahhh pardon me for asking this, but ahhh can I maybe come inside? I love hanging a good fifty feet from the ground, but I would prefer if I didn't lose my grip and die here shortly after fulfilling my promise."

Chuckling with tears still rolling down her face, she replied while taking my arm.

"Of course. Let me help you."

Pulling me up over the edge, I soon landed on my backside to smile at her.

"Never thought I would be here. You have a very nice room to say the least Miss Rose."

Still chuckling she replied.

"It looks a lot better when your standing up silly. And it's Amy. Stop with that "Miss" thing already. I get that enough from Gavin."

"Who?" I wondered as she offered me a hand up off the floor.

"My personal servant. He's sweet. I wish you could meet him."

"Maybe one day." I replied as I saw her begin to wipe her face.

"So what's wrong? What's with the tears? Isn't tonight suppose to be a big celebration for the royal family?" I wondered as she nodded and replied calmly.

"Maybe for my father yes. But I...?" She fell silent so fast. I knew something was really wrong, and with a gentle look into her eyes, I asked.

"What's going on?"

With her mind trying to find a way to explain everything to me, she slowly started off by asking.

"You know I'm of age right?"

"Of age of what?" I questioned in confusion as she replied.

"Of marriage."

My eyes widened as she went on to explain.

"I thought this party was a celebration too when I first heard about it. But little did I know the true intent my father had for me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked still in loss for words as she replied.

"My father is trying to force upon me a man who he sees fit to be my husband. He wants me next in line to run the kingdom."

Widening my eyes I questioned.

"Can he really do that? I mean what if this man isn't the one you truly love?"

"That's why I am upset Shadow. My father is forcing me to be partners with Lord Regal's son, Sir Sonic."

"The prince of Overdrum?" I asked in disbelief as she nodded slowly.

"I'm being forced by royal tradition to marry this man. To form a sick sort of peace between the two kingdoms."

"Pardon my language Amy, but that is bullshit."

"I know. But what can I do?"

"You can tell your dad you don't want to marry. Peace or not, it is your choice as the princess to choose who you are bond to." I stated as she lowered her gaze to the outside sky.

"I wish I had your metal Shadow. But it is not that easy. My father will not have it. Nor will Lord Regal." She replied as I looked towards her eyes.

Taking a hold of her hand I asked.

"So you won't do anything? You'll just let this happen?"

"What can I do Shadow?" She asked me as we now stared at one another. With so many emotions running I replied out of instinct.

"Come with me. Down to the Commonwealth. You clearly have been burdened by being forced to live this unwanted life. Come see the rest of the world. The people, the life we live as citizens. Open your mind and grow into someone that isn't bound by such stupid laws and traditions."

With her eyes wide she questioned.

"You're serious aren't you?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"I am. I see that you are not like the other royals. You have a heart. I bet there is someone amazing in that body of yours that can lead you to happiness. Your father I bet wouldn't dare of letting you explore on your own. But I can show you so many things, and just maybe I can make you understand the commoners you rule. It will also be good for the people to see the princess interested in our daily existence. Don't you agree?" I asked her as she thought it over.

With time passing she asked.

"How would we even go about this? My father would surely find out if I was to leave the castle. Everyone knows what I look like."

"What if they didn't?" I asked as she looked at me in confusion.

"You just need to take a risk."

"Take a risk?" She questioned as I smiled and took her hand.

Looking down on our grips upon one another. She slowly looked back up at me to reply with a smile.

"Being like everyone else is boring. Take a risk and be yourself Miss Rose."

Staring into my eyes she replied.

"Amy."

"Well take a risk...Amy." I urged her with a strong smile as I felt her hand squeeze mine harder.

With our eyes still locked together, I felt my heart skip a beat as she began to lean in on me very slowly. Shutting her eyes, I widened mine as I felt the soft touch of her lips touch mine. Unable to respond, I sunk into the emotion and began to kiss back. Everything felt so right. It was like noting could go wrong.

**King Rose's POV.**

"Knock! Knock! Knock! Amy." I said from the other side of the door as I waited for a response.

With no sounds being heard, I knocked again.

"Knock! Knock! Amy I know what I did. Please give me the chance to explain myself. Amy?"

Hearing footsteps from behind the door, I stood back a foot and watched as my daughter appeared from behind the closed door to look me in the eyes.

"What is it?" She asked me as I stood there out of place.

"Ahhhh. I know your mad at me. But I can explain. May I come in?"

Looking back into her room; then back at me. I knew she accepted my presence by slowly backing away from the open door to let me in. Walking to her bed gently, I sat down on the edge to urge her.

"Come sit with me. I wana say this to you properly."

Keeping silent, I watched as my daughter cautiously approached me. Soon taking her place next to me on the bed, I asked with a low tone.

"You're just like your mother. You know that?"

Keeping her eyes off me, she wondered.

"How so?"

"What you did to Lord Regal's son. That's exactly what your mother did to me when we first met. It was my fault, I came on too strong I'll admit."

"Get to the point dad." She urged me as I was not use to these types of talks.

"I'll admit the tradition of marriage at your age is not the fairest. It's rushed in fact. But I need you to know that if anything was to happen to me or Lord Regal for that matter, we would need a second set of people in line to run the kingdom. I'm not saying you got to love Sir Sonic, but I'm begging you to give him a chance. He may not be perfect. But he's a prince no doubt. I know if you try you two could really hit it off."

"He told me I was bound to bare his idiotic children father." She stated in anger as I nodded and sighed.

"Not the best start on a good relationship on his part I will admit. But just like you I'm positive he hasn't figured out the best approach. I was not expecting this to be perfect on a first meet and greet policy. It will take time, but I just want you to know I wouldn't do this if I didn't believe you weren't ready." I stated as she then asked.

"What if I don't care for him? I can't be expected or forced to love that pig of a prince!"

"I'm not saying you have to love him. I'm just saying for the better of the kingdom; Marry him. Just like your mother and I wound up doing."

"But you loved each other." Stated Amy as I nodded.

"I learned to love her. She was rough with me at first but I soon realized what I had in her. You need to do the same with Sir Sonic."

"And if I refuse?" She questioned as I bluntly stated.

"There is no refusing. He will be your husband."

Giving me a death glare, Amy shouted.

"Get out of my room!"

Standing up and heading for the door, I replied.

"Get some rest because tomorrow you and Sir Sonic will be going out on a date. A proper one. You will do this for me Amy."

"Bugger off!" She ordered at me as she slammed the door in my face.

Letting out a sigh, I proceeded to go back to the ball. Lord Regal can't be kept waiting.

**Amy's POV.**

After slamming the door on my father, I let out a gasp of anger and looked back to my balcony. Shadow's eyes could be seen watching me from the edge as I turned to shout.

"That disrespectful...! Ughh! I hate him!"

Slowly coming back over the edge of the stone border, Shadow asked.

"You ready to take a risk then?"

Looking into his red crimson eyes I replied.

"Yes. Where to?"

With a smile he replied.

"We'll figure that out when we're down there. But first might I suggest changing clothes? Do you have anything more...ahhhh...cheap?"

Looking to my closet, I replied.

"I don't know. I can figure something out."

"Good. You get ready and I'll be hanging here."

"You don't want to come back inside?" I asked of him as he blushed and shook his head to reply.

"I would hate to peep Amy. Just let me know when your done and we'll get going."

Smiling I replied.

"Okay. I'll be but a minute."

"Great." He said with a large smile as I turned to go for my walk-in closet.

Finding an old outfit of mine from when I use to go outdooring. It consisted of an old ragging pair of brown pants and long sleeved tan shirt. I quickly got undressed to look back at Shadow. He kept his eyes to the stars as I smiled and said to myself.

"Respectful. Hmmm."

Soon putting on the old clothes, I made my way to my dresser to grab a hairband. After quickly tying my hair in a ponytail, I made my way back over to the balcony. Shadow heard me coming and looked back to state.

"Wow."

"Is this okay?" I asked him as he looked me over.

"It's perfect. We just need to get you a little dirty and you might be able to pull off the look of a local."

"How do we do that?" I asked him as he reached out for my hand to reply.

"Take my hand. I'll show you."

Giving him a smile I thought I would never give during a risky time like this, I gently followed his lead and stepped over the edge of my balcony and onto the terrace below. Shadow held me tight and urged.

"Take your time and go step by step. Don't look down if your scared of heights. It just makes it worse."

"Okay." I replied feeling my heart thumping as I was now doing something I never dreamed of attempting before this night.

With Shadow below me in case I lost my balance, we slowly but surly made our way down to the garden below. As soon as my feet hit the grass, I let out a laugh and stated.

"That was crazy!"

"The night is young. Come on now Miss Rose. Follow me."

Watching as Shadow ran off for the broken wall leading down to the Commonwealth, I shouted while trailing close behind.

"Amy!"

He just smiled as we began our adventure together. As...partners.

**mT Shadow.**


End file.
